Say it Ain't So: Leaf High
by Dante the Forgotten
Summary: Naruto and his friends are just getting settled in their new school. These Modern day version of all the characters is sure to have you on the floor. Chapter 3 is up and running.
1. New Year, Old Friends

-1**Authors notes: **He guys Anthony here, or Dante as most of you guys know me by. This is my first new fanfic in over 2 years, so bear with me if I'm a little sloppy of not at all humorous in this fanfic. I leave you to enjoy this, so Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Naruto nor have any connection with anyone who broadcasts, features, or draws/writes the Naruto show/manga.

**Summary:** This story is probably going to consist of a large number of chapters. These chapters shall span from the beginning to the 'Modern Day Gang' versions of Naruto and the rest. The 'Modern Day Gang' of Naruto will have most if not all of the original cast, the gang is in high school and it will feature current events as well as holidays. This is a yearly boarding school I may mention. Once again I say this, Enjoy!

New year, old friends

"NARUTO!"

"Ha-ha! Try and catch me old man!" The voice of a familiar prankster echoed through the hallways of Leaf High. "I swear these that kid is going to kill me….and the year has even started, aw."

The doors swung open on Leaf High that morning, the air crisp as it combined with the air in the school. Students poured in from all over. Left and Right, East and West, everywhere.

In only a short while, around five minutes, everyone present had crowded in front of a large billboard on a even larger wall in the center of a even larger room. "Room 112 YES!" one kid yelled. "I'm in a room with him!" Another cried out. But for a group of kids, this would be a year they would remember for a long time to come…..

"Room 107 with.…..YES! FINALLY!" A loud mouth blond haired teen screamed at the top of his lungs. His cries where heard by all who were in a, lets say, 10 mile range of him. "After 2 long years we are finally going to be toget- huh?" The boy turned his head to see what was all the commotion was about, "Who the hell cut me….ah, here she comes."

"Uh your such a pig!" The pink haired girl bickered. "Better then having the sun reflect off my forehead every time I GO OUTSIDE!" The blond yelled. The two then gave each other glares of doom as the sparks between them flew. The pink haired one was the one that the boy seemed to have his eyes stuck on. As she approached, the boy though, _Ok Naruto, time to pull out that Maki charm!_. The blond girl ran off to a bunch of friends she hung out with often during summer break and days they were free to roam without being held to the limits of only the school.

Slicking back his hair with a personally made gel, also known as saliva, Naruto made his way over to Sakura, who was currently located reading the board and running her index finger down the list of names until she sudden stopped in a particular spot on the board. Naruto's heart must have skipped about 300 beats when he saw which room names her finger was under and he proudly taped her on the shoulder, "So Sakura, I see we're in the same dorm this year…." He put his arm out and rested his palm on the board, making his way over to her side. "So pretty sweet eh?  
Sakura?" When he received no response from his beloved, he made an effort to see if she was even still breathing, SakurAA#! In a instant Sakura had spun her fist around and clobbered Naruto thirty feet into the air, "WHAT DID I DOOOOO!"

Sakura yelled, "LIKE I EVER WOULD BE HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU! DREAM ON LOSER!"

Naruto's world scattered as she yelled that last word… "L-l-loser…" Him a loser! Impossible, does not compute, anything but a loser! He was no more of a loser then that idiotic, horrible, abomination, joke of a man that all the girls drooled over…..his name, "Sasuke….."

End Chapter One!

**More to come very soon.**

**Next due date: May 8th, 2006**

Have a great Life!


	2. Give me Liberty, or Give me Death

-1**_Say it Ain't So: Leaf High_**

_**Hey guys here is the second installment of my new story You, Me, and Us. We shall now move more in depth to the introduction of the world renowned Sasuke Uchiha. Another no that I must make is that Naruto has cut his last name a little short from Uzumaki, to simply Maki. Yes Maki is a filled Japanese rice square but hey, what can ya do? I present Chapter Two entitled, Get me Liberty, or give me Death! Why I picked this? Naruto just wants to win Sakura's heart but with Uchiha in the way all the time how can he? So justice has to be served!**_

Give me Liberty, or give me Death!

"Grrr, Sasuke…." Naruto's eyes now lay focused on the boy who had just walked in the door. "I've got a bone to pick with you!" Naruto yelled as he pulled up his sleeve and arched his arm to make a fist. Just as Naruto made his way up to the Sasuke he heard a loud rumbling noise. Stopping to see what it was, he turned his head around in a hurry. What happened next unbelievable…..

10, 20, 50, or even 100 girls were running towards Sasuke. Who was in there way you say? A lone fox, named Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto looked left and right to find and exit, but there was no escaping the stamped of women. Then as if in a movie, a hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pulled him up into the air vent above. "Huh?" The blond was puzzled as puzzled could be. Who saved him?

Naruto turned his head to see who his savor was, "Oh thank you, thank you…you……SASUKE!" Naruto jumped backwards, hitting his head on a side of the vent. Sasuke quickly clamped Naruto's mouth shut, "Shut up you idiot, or they're going to find us." Naruto pushed the hand away, "I don't give a rats ass, cause I'm going to kick your ass!" With that Naruto jumped at Sasuke. "What the! Get off me you idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he flipped Naruto over. "Why don't you get away from Sakura! She's mine!" Naruto swung for Sasuke's face. Noticing his intentions Sasuke dodged the fist as it hit the bottom of the metal vent with a bang. The next thing you knew one of the nails that held the vent up fell out, then another, and another, and once again another, "Naruto pulled back as fast as he could, "What the hell?" He had no idea he could hit that hard was one of the reasons he said that, and two, "Nice going Naruto…" Sasuke proclaimed, they must had been thing the same thing.

Almost without notice the vent began to fall. "AHHH!" They both yelled at the same time. In only about 5 seconds the vent had hit the ground, and who was there to witness it you ask? Sakura and Ino. As the dust cleared, two human shaped figures began to appear. Almost immediately Sakura noticed Sasuke and began to smile. But what they saw next….was horrible, "AHHH! NO WAY!" Sakura yelled. Ino quickly responded, "What is- AHHH! OH MY GOD, NO!" Naruto was placed on top of Sasuke with their Why didn't they both move? The shock was so powerful it had immobilized the two for about 30 seconds before they both came to their senses. "OH MY GOD!" Sasuke yelled grabbing his neck and pushing off of Naruto. "UGHGHG!" Naruto yelled kicking Sasuke's backside and hitting a wall. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE MOST IDIOTIC INDIVISUAL I HAVE EVER MET!" Sasuke yelled as he began to spit quickly at the floor. "OH AND YOUR MR. PERFECT! TAKE A HIKE YOU ASS!" Naruto also yelled a he wiped his tough furiously.

This time, two hands grabbed Naruto's shoulder. But it wasn't for help this time, oh no, it was for something much more painful then that. Naruto could here growls behide him, so he turned his head ever so slowly. Turning he saw Ino and Sakura, "Uh hey girls how's it…girls? GIRLS! AHHHH!" What happened next could not even be written….for thee who stole thy kiss from Sasuke….thy would pay with their mortal soul….On a lighter note, Sasuke was able to creep away and make it up to his group assigned room, Room: 107.

**There you have it Chapter Two of the series is now out in a locate Fanfiction. net near you!**

**Chapter 3: May 16, 2006.**

Have a great life!


	3. Meeting with the Devils

**Say it Ain't So**

'**Ello puppet, if you are a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean then u should know a little about that line. Well I've been on about a 3 month hiatus because of recent events but I'm back and geared up to get this show, or should I say, tale in to a near you.**

**Meeting with the Devil(s) **

Naruto recovered from the recent quote unquote "beat-down" he had just received, but the drama was not over yet. Oh no this was something that was going to last oooh a lifetime. "Lousy, no good, girl stealing, fa……" Naruto mumbled as he walked up the stairs and through to his room……" He searched each corridor, each floor, and each room number until he came upon the thing he had been so long searching for. "Ahhh! Hahaha!" The boy jumped with joy as he slowly opened the door. Strutting confidently as he forced his fingers around the knob to discover that the door was already open. "So she's here getting ready is she? Oh-Hooo" Naruto pushed through the door and yelled at the top of his lungs, "SAKURA LOOK WHO IT- WHAT THE HELL!&$#&($" Naruto pointed his finger and gawked at the sight he had just witnessed. His world came to a screeching halt and the mind short circuited. "Naruto………Sakura………and **Sasuke**……………SASUKE! WHY!"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the boy as though that had witnessed a murder. "God Naruto you're such a……a loser!" Sakura cried out as she through the remainder of her clothing into a closet. "Yeah, get a life." Sasuke spoke and a calm and not at all harsh voice. Unknown to even himself, and thankfully to all, he hadn't even heard the two. Naruto's brain was so overcome that it basically began to adapt to the current situation.

PING! COMPLETE……RESTARTING……EXECUTE PROGRAM……SCHOOL YEAR: BETA.

Naruto rose to his feet and opened his eyes slowly. "Why….why……HEY WHY DO YOU NEED SO MUCH CLOSET SPACE!" Yep this was still Naruto alright, he yelled to Sakura. "Because I'm a woman and I need my space, got it?" She glared at him with those bright pink eyes set for kill. "Your gonna be getting a fat lip if you don't more over!" He trusted his hip into hers and she slammed into the wall. "You're going to regret that." The girl swung her foot into the air and make contact with the boys…um…well……lets say, butt. Naruto rolled into a closed door, slamming his head into the wood. "Ahh, what the heck?" Sakura poked her head to the location, Sasuke did the same. "Looks like another room." He added. "Yeah, go ahead Naruto open it." Naruto's eye's sifted back and forth quickly between the two persons. "Why me? I don't…wanna." "DO IT!" They yelled. "Alright, alright……he it goes."

The boy rose to his feet and slowly turned the knob. Inserting his head through a small crack he let out a most powerful yell, "AHHHHHH! OH MY!" The rest of the boys body flung into the door and he slammed it behide him. Now Sasuke and Sakura didn't know what to do or think. "Naruto……"Sakura whispered in a frightened voice. Sasuke took control, somewhat, "This isn't funny Naruto. Come on open up!" He slammed his fist into the door a few times. "Ok that's your game huh? Ok then." He backed up a few paces and stood his ground. "Ok Naruto, I'm gonna count to 3. 1……2…..3…Alright!" Sasuke began a mad dash for the door, but, upon collision the door swung open letting Sasuke enter, "WHAT THE-!" He disappeared into the darkness and who was left? Sakura, that's right. And God was she freaked. "S-S-Sasuke……N-N-Naruto?" As she slowly approached the door the darkness around her grew and then……

Two hands can forward from the darkness and grabbed her with such speed and precision that it was a 99 chance that you were coming with them. "No, No, NOOOOO!" And with that she was pulled into the darkness.

**Well, Well, Well. It seems that trouble is in the air for are little bunch. But with that Chapter 3 is complete. Hey I just might throw in two side chapters just 'cause I'm like really behide schedule. Ok go to a local near YOU!**

**Have a Great Life!**

**Next Chapter: Ray of Hope-August/September 2006! **


	4. Ray of Hope

**Say it Ain't So**

**Hey everyone, as an added bonus I'm gonna try to get this chapter out A.S.A.P! That's as soon as possible as you all MAY know, I didn't for a while hehe...heh? Never mind. Well I'm proud to present Chapter four of this little trilogy! **

**Ray of Hope**

Sakura was pulled into the dark abyss; she let out no sound which was pretty odd for her……Well her Sex (Sex: Gender). But a Ray of hope soon provided her with much needed relief. What happened? Sasuke turned the light on. Inside there was a vast land of infinite virtue. Ok it was just another room. Naruto was already busy jumping up and down on the bed, "Hey Sakura get a load of this! Ah-Hahaha!" Like a ninja in a kunai shop. Sasuke was already in the mist of a little room decorating, "Ugh, Orange? Not my style." With speed and, uh, speed Sasuke quickly transformed his room into a dark blue sort of gothic wonderland. Naruto quickly snapped, "What's the matter with Orange?" The boy was sporting a Dark Orange T with some black jeans and set of white Vans (Yeah really moderate!). Sakura quickly stepped in, "Oh come on you guys, Naruto you take the left room and you take the right." Sasuke thought for a moment and quickly reacted, "What the hell are you tryna pull? That room is huge." Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Well I need a lot of room if ya know what I mean…" She giggled, "Heheheheh…SHUT UP!" With out notice Sasuke snapped at her. "Naruto quickly jumped in with a catchy line,

"Oh come on Sasuke, she needs the room." He said calmly. This caused Sakura to smile and actually thank Naruto of all people. "Why thank you Naruto." But of course with this group, good things don't last long.

"Yeah she just needs a little room for that **junk in the trunk** she's packing!" Naruto applied a small slap to Sakura's rear impact area.

Sasuke almost immediately broke into a hysterical laughing moment, but, with his personality he was forced to hold it in. "Naruto……You……idiot……heh." This eventually resulted in him leaving the dorm intirly, guess it was too much for him. But Sakura was in a rather different mood, a mood in which no living creature could escape her rampage. "What?" Naruto said in a confused tone. "What? You wanna know what Naruto?" In a seductive and oh so calming voice. Naruto was instantly intrigued. "Oh what is it Sakura?" The boy leaned up to get a little more hands on learning.

This gave Sakura an idea that would screw with Naruto's mind. She rose to her feet and ruffed up her hot pick hair, she approached Naruto with her mind on stun but her body on kill, or sexy, whatever you're into (heh). Naruto took this chance to get what he much so desired, A little love. "Oooooh Narutoooo!" She leaned up close to the young boy; _It's all in the name of…Revenge! _She repeated to herself over and over. Naruto, though, was all about the love. "My dearest Sakura……" His heart pumped with such speed, such power, such……blood? Yep blood. As Naruto approached; Sakura delivered a fury of punches into the boys' stomach, jaw, and even groin. "NEVER EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" And with those final words she exited grabbing her coat and slamming the door behide herself.

Naruto also left, the hard way. "SORRRRRRYYYY!" Where he landed……nobody knows.

Little know to the Three, they were being watched, studied, or just plain spied on. By a Red head, blond, and someone with a very dark hoddy. Who was it? In due time……in due time.

**Viola! Chapter 4 is completed and in only a night, wow I'm good. Kidding I don't give myself credit, I let the fans decided. Room is dead silent Which I see isn't a bunch. Two people I think? Thanks! Well Chapter 4: A Ray of Hope is up and running at Go check it out! **

**Have a Great Life!**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: A blond, A red head, and a Brunet. **


End file.
